Forum:RfA: Claptrap
09:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC)}} = Introduction = Hello there. I, Claptrap, would like to apply for sysop status. People have been saying that we need more sysops - we already had LobStoR, and recently added Fen and Dr. F. If I become a sysop, it'll bring our total to a nice round four. Aside from that, I've had a few people note that I should apply for sysop, and I've seen ways that I could help the wiki were I to recieve sysop privileges. I may haven't been on this wiki as long as some, but I've already made quite a few edits. You can check to see precisely what I've achieved. Nonetheless, I intend to stick with this wiki (and, of course, Borderlands) for a very long time, and I want to help in whatever way I can. Regardless of whether you support or oppose me, I extend my thanks for taking time to visit this thread. -- 17:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Support You always seem to be active at-least when I'm reading the wiki (which is quite frequently), and you have been active a lot lately. You would have been one of my top 2 choices. I definitely support you for sysop. Freed23 18:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You're online regularly, and seem to have a strong sense of where we want the wiki to go. 18:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You're a very active, respectful community member. I support this tenfold. 19:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) i endorse and support for the position of sysop. user shows vision, focus and dedication. not to mention the good sense to steer clear of . 21:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I already see your work everywhere i look so I Support your ascension. DaleGK 21:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Agree. I would support Claptrap's appointment. MeMadeIt 01:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Claptrap is constantly active here, and always makes good points without being rude or pushy. I support this, no doubts at all. Lummus :) :I appreciate the support, guys. And Dr. F, I lol'd at "steer clear of . -- 00:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm all for it. The four people that come to mind when I think "Whose example should I use to base this edit on?" or "Who would know this particular item well enough to answer my question?" are Fenrakk, Dr. F, LobStoR, and Claptrap. They're all perfect for the job. Not really sure how credible my vouch is, considering how little I've contributed, but this is what I say. 02:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Steel _ 15:41, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Phoenixlol below me here clearly doesn't understand what this page is meant to do. All hail claptrap. No arguements. Lummus:) I don't know what a sysop is but I wholeheartedly agree that trapclap should be one. His qualifications are obviously obvious.SkinBasket 23:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Rakk slayer 02:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I was one of those people who hinted at Claptrap's worthiness for the "position." --Azuarc 16:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Shall we wrap this up soon guys? It's been going on a good long time (I know he's a mod already, but this thread should be wiped now). Steel _ 17:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) rawr. in a hurry to get to another thread? you could always take the shortcut (don't click the link to this one)... and why did you post this under "support"? :p Phoenixlol 21:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Opposition oppose oppose oppose. This guy is so annoying. I can't come within earshot without hearing his screeching calls of "over here!!" and "look at me, I'm dancin". He also dunt seem too brite, always getting hurt. People seem to dislike him... I've even seen people shooting at him. Although he may be calculating and very capable of effectively carrying out the duties of a sysop, I don't trust him... he's a bad dancer and easily reprogrammable. boo claptrap. bandits ftw Phoenixlol 21:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: (I also have it on good authority that he's an Interplanetary Ninja Assassin.. IMonkoii 08:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) : Uh... this guy isn`t a real Claptrap... (At least, I don`t think so - you can never be too sure with the internet!).Regardless, Claptrap deserves this promotion, (or whatever you want to call it) because he is vital in keeping this wiki running so guys like me who use it daily for info can get what we need. Oh, and if it isn`t already obvious, Claptrap, you have my full support! Tellegro 05:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Note to any more would-be sysop applicants (after Claptrap) -- we will not need any more applications for some time. Your contributions are still extremely valued, it's just that we only need a few active sysops at any given time. 18:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Not wishing to say anything for or against this application but personally i thing that three (or five) is a more round number than 4, and if you push it past 3 i believe it would be unfair on the 5th person who would actually make it a round number instead of 4. :The decision of who should be a part of the Borderlands Wiki staff is more important than ensuring we have a round number. If you want round numbers, we'd have 1 admin and 3 mods if Claptrap was promoted. 19:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC)